


Window Glare

by vacant3x4



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacant3x4/pseuds/vacant3x4
Summary: Colin surprises Stefan by being a switch.





	Window Glare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my first smut fic and first published fanfic, so thank you if you enjoy this piece and leave a kudos!  
> Dedicated to my best friend Alex.

 

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ The tears on the mirror and the small leakage of a faucet can still be heard, they are remnants of the steamy and heated foreplay that just occurred in some bleach wonder's shower. Panning to the bedroom, ropes are strewn across its sheets.The mid-day sun rays contour around Colin's physique. Lean and enticing, Stefan couldn't keep his eyes off of it. However, quite suddenly his concentration was broken.

"Stefan," Colin began with a swallow and softening of his voice, "I want to try something."

Unexpectedly, the unashamed, unabashed tougher man in the relationship began to almost seem like he was flustered in the face.Before even letting the doe-eyed, freckled boyfriend speak, Colin handed him the ropes from the bed and began to lay down on it, facing straight towards the standing Stefan.

"I'm going to make this concise before you are under the assumption I am anything but your dominant." Colin made a direct glare into Stefan's eyes, fiery and commanding yet in a way that covers you in warmth from intense passion.

"I want you to tie me, choke me, and call me a slut. You're always going to be my nympho darling, so I want you to use me or else I'll blue ball you into the next week. Understand?"

Colin's demanding tone had both given Stefan goosebumps and excited him, a small shadow on Stefan's boxers could be seen from his cock becoming a little perky. How cute. Stefan sat on his partner's hips, beginning to attach his hands to the bed post. Stefan began to give a deer-in-headlights look, which matched his fawn-like impression. He's always been a shy submissive, he wonders to himself how is he ever going to dominate his own dom. 

Colin, not willing to make himself completely submissive yet, begins to grind his hips against Stefan. 

"I know you're getting hard. Your cock isn't as shy as you, angel." Colin teased, his voice becoming ever so hushed and husky.

"Put those God-given hands around this throat, boy."

Stefan lightly shifted his hand from Colin's stomach to his throat. His cock was getting harder second by second, he wondered if choking Colin would release him from this entrapment of sexual bliss.

A grip came around Colin's throat.

A low-pitched moan barely escaped Colin's mouth. Stefan could feel the bottom's growth poking against him.

Stefan was nearly in disbelief. He, like Colin, had the power to make someone vulnerable. Stefan liked the concept more and more.

He slid down Colin's briefs, stroking his erection ever so slightly.

Stefan left a lovebite upon Colin's neck. He calmly whispered into his lover's ear, "But I'm not going to let you finish that quickly."

Colin was intensely aroused, and whimpered out a request.

"P-please use your mouth."

And use his mouth he did.

Stefan kissed up and down the shaft, and began to give a sweet look at Colin.

"Will you.. p-please cum on my face?" the pleading Stefan asked.

Colin nodded, unable to audibly respond. Stefan's softness gets him worked up every time.

After rounds and rounds of thrusting dick into Stefan's throat, he quickly pulled out.

He came on Stefan's face like paint on a Pollock canvas.

"Now cum on mine."

Colin urged him to begin touching himself, and Stefan obliged.

It did not take him long to finish, his cock was filled with desire.

Cum was spattered across Colin's chest and face.

Both hot and bothered, the two just stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in an emotional maze that never ends.

The mid-day's sun reflected across both partners, contouring the glow of their love.


End file.
